I will always love you, My little brother
by Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru
Summary: Sekesal-kesalnya, sesebal-sebalnya, dan semarah-marahnya ia terhadap Naruto, dia tak akan bisa untuk tidak menyayangi balita iblis itu. Yeah ... Sasuke akan terus menyayangi adiknya lebih dari apapun, siapapun, dan sampai kapan pun ... I always love you, my little brother . Fic ini versi kedua dari I hate you but I love you, my little brother xD / One shoot/ RnR Minna-san!


Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

I will always love you, My little brotherBy Aridomiki

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki)

Genre : Romance, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: T

Warning: Many Typo, dll xD

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, nama seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun dengan sikap layaknya pemuda berusia 17 tahunan yang sekarang sedang bersantai di atap rumahnya.

Suara helaan nafas berat meluncur dari bibirnya. Entahlah, rasanya hari ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi akan emosinya yang disebabkan oleh makhluk kecil yang biasanya disebut malaikat kecil oleh orang-orang. Yah ... Tapi, Sasuke lebih menyebut makhluk itu dengan sebutan 'balita setan'.

Balita setan yang satu tahun lalu dilahirkan itu benar-benar sukses membuatnya naik pitam dengan cara merobek-robek buku PRnya dan membuat Ibunya mengomeli dirinya. Tambahan, Ibunya juga menganggap dia sedang stress.

Sebenarnya dia juga salah. Mungkin karena terlalu emosi dan ingin melampiaskan amarahnya yang tidak bisa dilampiaskan pada balita setan itu, dirinya juga merobek buku yang telah disobek itu dengan penuh kenafsuan. Sialnya ... Disaat itulah Ibunya melihat.

Maka dirinya pun habis diceramahi dan kena damprat senyum kepuasan dari balita yang asyik menyusu dibotol susunya.

Sasuke juga tak mengerti kenapa balita itu bisa mempunyai sifat yang sangat jahil dan licik. Padahal, dia masih balita. Mungkinkah kelicikan Uchiha mengalir di balita setan berambut pirang itu?

Persetan dengan Uchiha!

Oke, awalnya Sasuke sangat bahagia dengan kedatangan sosok mungil yang sangat lucu itu walaupun, dia merasa aneh karena fisik bayi itu tidak sama seperti Uchiha lainnya.

Dia mempunyai rambut pirang seperti kelopak bunga matahari sedangkan Uchiha rata-rata mempunyai rambut hitam ataupun raven.

Kulitnya tan, tidak seperti Uchiha yang mempunyai kulit putih seperti susu.

Warna matanya biru safir bagaikan langit tak berawan dan Uchiha mempunyai mata onyx bagaikan kelamnya langit malam.

Aneh bukan?

Tapi, saat dirinya menanyakan keanehan fisik adiknya itu ibunya hanya mengulaskan senyum lembutnya dan menjawab,

'Dia salah satu malaikat spesial yang dilahirkan untuk keluarga Uchiha,'

Kalimat itu memang pas saat balita itu datang kedunia tetapi, setelah setahun Sasuke lebih setuju jika kalimat itu sedikit diubah menjadi,

'Dia salah satu iblis spesial yang dilahirkan untuk keluarga Uchiha,'

Dan, dia salah satu iblis spesial yang diturunkan untuk membuatnya selalu emosi, tambah Sasuke.

Tetapi, sebenci-bencinya Sasuke pada adik kecilnya yang bernama Uchiha Naruto itu, dia tetap menyukai satu hal dari bayi itu.

Senyumnya dan tawanya ...

Bisa membuat beban yang ada dipikirannya hilang dalam sekejap. Emosi Sasuke pun terkadang luntur jika melihat bayi itu senyum. Bibirnya yang biasanya bergaris lurus terkadang melengkung sedikit melihat senyum itu.

Sekarang pun, dirinya tersenyum sambil memandangi langit berwarna biru cerah itu ketika teringat akan senyum adiknya. Sepertinya, kemarahan telah menguap dari bocah Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke! Dimana kau? Kau harus sekolah!"

Sasuke menepuk dahinya pelan. Kenapa dia bisa lupa jika, hari ini dia sekolah? Ah ... Mungkin karena kejadian tadi.

Dan, kejadian tadi berlangsung sekitar jam 6 pagi sedangkan keberangkatan sekolahnya jam setengah delapan.

Sasuke pun turun dari atap dan melompat kejendelanya dengan sukses dan langsung memakai seragamnya tanpa perlu mandi -karena dia sudah mandi tadi.

* * *

Kali ini Sasuke sudah siap dengan seragam pelautnya yang berwarna biru dengan celana berwarna biru tua pendeknya. Dia memakai dasi berwarna merah dengan terikat rapih.

Sasuke pun segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil tas yang memang berada ditangan Ibunya untuk menyiapkan bekal dan minumnya. Tapi, langkah kaki kecilnya langsung terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan yang membuat matanya membulat.

Adiknya ... Adiknya sedang berada diambang jendela dan siap untuk jatuh dari lantai 2 rumahnya!

Sasuke segera berlari secepat mungkin untuk menggapai sosok itu. Namun, sang balita pirang itu tampak ingin terjatuh. Tapi, Sasuke langsung menangkapnya sehingga balita itu tidak terjatuh.

Sasuke menghela napas lega dan mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan dan mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Balita ini sungguh membuatnya khawatir. Sasuke membalikan tubuh balita itu kehadapannya. Dia mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangannya diketiak bayi itu.

Namun, Sasuke tidak sadar jika posisinya itu seperti orang yang siap menjatuhkan bayi itu dari jendela.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh mengintimidasi, "Kenapa kau naik kejendela, hah? Kau ingin mati?!" Sasuke menatap tajam balita itu. Balita itu tampak berkaca-kaca dan ... Menangis.

Sasuke menghela napas dan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "tangisan mu tak akan membuatku berbaik hati padamu," ucapnya datar dan semakin jadilah bayi itu menangis.

"Sasuke, Naruto kenapa ..." Mikoto yang muncul diambang tangga tampak membeku ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya.

"SASUKE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Mikoto berlari kearah Sasuke dan langsung merebut bayinya dari tangan Sasuke. Mikoto memandang Naruto dengan cemas, "Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?"

Lalu, Dia pun menatap tajam Sasuke yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau berniat menjatuhkan Naruto, Sasuke?!" Bagus, batin Sasuke sambil mendengus sebal.

Sekarang ia mengerti yang ada dipikiran Ibunya.

Dirinya disangka akan menjatuhkan Naruto keluar jendela itu.

"Sasuke! Kau sudah keterlaluan. Ibu tak pernah menyangka kau ingin melukai adik mu sendiri!" Cukup. Sasuke mulai jengah dituduh seperti itu.

"Aku tak berni-"

"Jangan berbohong pada Ibu! Ibu melihat mu dengan mata kepala Ibu sendiri!" Ucap Mikoto memandangi anak tengahnya dengan tajam. Sasuke tampak bergeming. Dia tak menyangka Ibunya bisa marah seperti itu.

"Ibu tak suka jika kau ingin melukai adikmu sendiri!"

"Tapi, aku-"

"Cukup, Sasuke! Ibu tak ingin mendengar penjelasan mu! Sekarang masuk ke dalam kamar mu!" Ucap Mikoto dengan tegas dan menunjuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke memandang Mikoto dengan tatapan tidak percaya lalu, menatap Naruto yang masih menangis.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa dirinya dijebak oleh bayi itu. Mungkin, ia benar-benar dijebak. Tapi, ini sungguh keterlaluan!

Sebegitu inginkah Naruto melihat dirinya di benci oleh Ibunya?

"Puas, Naruto?" Setelah mengeluarkan kedua kata itu dia pun berjalan kearah kamarnya dan membanting pintunya sehingga mengagetkan Mikoto.

Rasa cemas, khawatir, dan menyesal menghampiri Mikoto. Sepertinya ia keterlaluan pada Sasuke.

Mikoto menghela napas panjang dan mencoba mendiamkan Naruto yang masih menangis kencang.

* * *

"Sasuke ..." Panggil Mikoto pelan ketika membuka pintu bercat putih itu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Mata onyx lembutnya tampak menangkap sang anak sedang duduk diambang jendela yang berukuran besar itu. Dia tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri bocah berambut raven itu.

Mikoto tampak duduk disamping Sasuke. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi tubuhnya dan menggenggam sisi kayu yang menjadi alas ia untuk duduk. Mikoto mengulaskan senyum lembut dan memejamkan mata menikmati belaian lembut dari angin yang berhembus kearahnya.

"Sasuke ..." Ia mulai bersuara, "Seorang Ibu tak akan pernah mau anaknya disakiti oleh siapapun walaupun orang yang menyakiti anaknya adalah saudaranya. Seperti Ibu, Ibu tak akan pernah mau ada yang menyakiti Naruto, kau, dan Itachi." Ucapnya sambil memandang langit.

"Tapi ... Aku tak berniat menyakiti Naruto." Ucap Sasuke dengan datar. Tatapan matanya terus terarah kelangit. Mikoto tersenyum kecil.

"Ibu tahu," Mikoto menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Ia menatap kebawah dimana kakinya berada, "Kau adalah orang yang sangat menyayangi Naruto bahkan melebihi rasa sayang Ibu pada Naruto. Maka, Ibu tak akan berpikir jika kau akan melakukan tindakan seperti itu tadi." Lanjutnya sambil merangkul Sasuke. ia memiringkan kepalanya dan meletakkannya diatas kepala Sasuke.

"Maafkan Ibu ya yang telah salah sangka padamu." Ucapnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tak marah pada Ibu. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Ibu melihat anaknya seperti ingin dijatuhkan. Lagi pula, ini juga salahku," ucap Sasuke sambil menikmati perlakuan Ibu kepadanya.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan?" Tahu arti permintaan sang Ibu, dia pun mengangguk.

"Aku ingin menolong Naruto yang ingin terjatuh dari jendela." Jelasnya singkat namun, membuat Mikoto paham tentang kejadian tadi.

"Baiklah, masalah sudah selesai sekarang. Dan Ibu berterimakasih padamu yang telah menolong Naruto," Mikoto tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak surai raven anaknya yang terkenal datar itu.

"Ibu akan memberikan mu hadiah, kau ingin apa?" Tanya Mikoto melepaskan rangkulannya dan memandang Sasuke. Sasuke tampak terdiam namun, dengan malu-malu ia pun menjawab, "Sup ... Tomat,"

Mikoto tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, Ibu akan memasak sup tomat untukmu." Ucap Mikoto sambil turun dari jendela besar itu dan mengelus surai raven itu sebelum ia pergi dari kamar anaknya.

Tapi, ia tersentak ketika menyadari satu hal. Sekolah Sasuke ... Ah, tidak apa-apa. Gurunya tidak akan menegur anak geniusnya hanya tidak masuk untuk pertama kalinya.

Mikoto pun menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan menuju dapur yang berada dilantai bawah untuk memasak sup tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

* * *

Setelah kepergian Ibunya, entah kenapa Sasuke malah melamun. Memikirkan adik kecilnya.

Yang menjadi pusat pikirannya sekarang adalah Naruto. Balita setan kecil yang selalu membuatnya naik pitam itu. Namun, sekarang membuatnya sedikit benci dengan kelakuan adiknya itu.

Entahlah, Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa menjebaknya seperti itu. Padahal, dia berniat baik ingin menolongnya.

Tetapi, ia merasa ganjil dengan kejadian tadi. Biasanya balita itu akan tersenyum puas melihat dirinya diomeli Ibunya tetapi, dia malah menangis kencang seperti tadi. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke terus memikirkan itu.

Mungkinkah Naruto sedang tak menjebaknya?

Hah ... Sasuke tidak tahu itu. Tapi, hatinya mengatakan jika, itu bukanlah jebakan Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas dan tak mau memikirkan itu lagi.

Merasa tenggorokkannya kering, Sasuke turun dari jendela yang selama setengah jam lebih ia duduki. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak ingat dengan sekolahnya.

'Drap!

'Drap!

Suara deritan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu tampak terdengar diindra pendengaran Sasuke dan membuat ia terdiam di mulut tangga.

Tak perlu mencari-carinya Sasuke sudah menemukan asal suara itu. Suara yang berasal dari seorang makhluk kecil yang sedang berusaha melompat didekat jendela.

Sedang apa dia?, batin Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahi melihat Naruto berada dibawah jendela yang letaknya lebih tinggi. tunggu,

Jendela?

Shit! Kenapa ia tidak melihatnya tadi?!

Sasuke hampir ingin berlari dan menangkap sosok itu lagi namun, ingatan tentang kejadian tadi membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Dia jadi ragu mendekati Naruto. Takut, jika akan terjadi kesalahpahaman lagi.

Lebih baik ia menghampirinya dan langsung menarik bocah itu menjauh dari jendela, begitulah rencana Sasuke.

Sasuke pun perlahan mendekati balita pirang itu tanpa membuat suara di setiap langkahnya. Setelah berada dibelakang balita itu, Sasuke langsung memeluknya dari belakang membuat balita itu tersentak.

"Ck, kenapa kau selalu ingin menaiki jendela sih?! Kau ingin membuatku dituduh lagi?" Sasuke jadi frustasi sendiri. Naruto tampak berteriak tidak jelas dengan suara cempreng. Dia memberontak di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas. Dia segera menggendong balita yang belum bisa jalan itu dan menjauhinya dari jendela itu.

Namun, Naruto menangis kencang dan tangan mungilnya menunjuk-nunjuk jendela itu membuat Sasuke kebingungan dan takut Ibunya akan mendengar suara tangisannya.

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dan langsung menahan kedua lengan mungil itu supaya Naruto tidak lari walaupun dia tak bisa lari. Tapi, jika dia merangkak?

"Oke, aku akan menuruti kemauan mu. Tapi, berhenti menangis," ucap Sasuke memberikan syarat pada balita itu. Gotcha! Naruto berhenti menangis. Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Sekarang apa mau mu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto tampak memandang Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia mengangkat tangan mungilnya dan menunjuk kearah jendela itu lagi. Sasuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Naruto lalu menghela napas.

"Aku tidak mau ke-" Sang balita mulai menangis membuat Sasuke panik.

"Baik, baik! Aku akan mengantar mu kejendela!" Mau tak mau akhirnya Sasuke menuruti keinginan balita itu. Dan Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar menampakan gigi-giginya yang belum tumbuh banyak.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia menggendong Naruto yang rada lumayan berat itu dan berjalan kearah jendela.

"Cuke! Cuke! Cuke!" Naruto terus memanggil Sasuke dengan girang. Dia memang sudah bisa menyebut satu persatu nama-nama keluarganya.

Sasuke kembali menurunkan Naruto setelah berada didekat jendela. Dia tak mau jika menggendong Naruto didekat jendela akan terjadi kesalahpahaman lagi.

"Memangnya kau ingin apa dari jendela ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat kearah jendela itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga penasaran kenapa adiknya tumben-tumbenan naik jendela.

"Buh ... Buhh!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk ke luar jendela itu dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu membuat Sasuke gemas ingin melemparnya. Dasar kakak sadis!

Sasuke mulai melihat keluar jendela. Dia mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Hanya pohon-pohon berdaun yang berdiri tegak disamping rumahnya, pemandangan langit dan taman yang berada didekat rumahnya dan-

Sasuke langsung mematung ketika melihat sebuah bola karet berukuran sedang tersangkut di pagar pembatas kecil yang berada dijendela bawah ini.

Jadi ... Sedari tadi Naruto ingin mengambil bolanya?

Perasaan bersalah atas menuduh Naruto karena menjebaknya mulai hinggap didirinya. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menyesal yang dibalas dengan tatapan kebingungan dari Naruto.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat, "Maaf ... Aku tidak tahu jika kau ingin mengambil bola itu. Maafkan aku yang telah menunduhmu," ucapnya dengan lembut dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang Naruto.

Dia mengacak-acak surai pirang Naruto dan mengukir senyum lembut. Senyum yang benar-benar tulus kali ini.

"Nanti akan kuambilkan bola mu," ucapnya membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu, tertawa girang.

Mikoto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum.

* * *

Keesokan harinya ...

Hari ini tampak lebih cerah dari hari sebelumnya. Langit biru berawan masih tetap indah. Burung-burung bertebangan dan berkicau dengan merdunya.

Angin berhembus membuat daun saling bergesekkan. Tupai melompat sekedar mengambil kacang kenari untuk disimpan didalam pohon. Ulat pun memakan daun seperti biasanya.

Orang akan menganggap hari ini akan menjadi hari yang luar biasa namun, bagi Sasuke hari ini tetap hari yang biasa.

Yeah ... Bocah tengah Uchiha itu menganggap hari-harinya biasa. Kecuali, kemarin. Ya, kemarin. Tragedinya dengan adiknya yang lucu itu.

Sasuke tak akan pernah melupakan hari itu sampai sepanjang hidupnya. Tak akan pernah.

Pagi ini, Sasuke sudah siap memakai seragamnya. Dan juga siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Kemarin, ia baru sadar jika dirinya tidak masuk sekolah saat dirinya masih memakai seragam sekolah pada sore hari. Tapi, itu tak masalah bagi dirinya. Ibunya juga tak marah kok'.

"Sasuke," panggilan lembut menyapa indra pendengaran Sasuke. Bocah raven itu menoleh keasal suara yang ia ketahui adalah suara sang Ibu.

"Hn?" Sahutnya dengan gumaman. Dia mengambil tasnya yang berada dimeja makan dan menyampirkannya dibahunya.

"Kau ingin Ibu antar kesekolah?" Tanya Mikoto yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Tolak Sasuke tidak mau membuat Ibunya repot.

Wanita itu tampak tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu,"

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ibunya tampak menyuruhnya mendekat dan mendekatlah ia. Ibunya tampak melirik kearah bawah dan Sasuke pun mengikuti lirikan itu.

Mata hitam kelamnya tampak melihat seorang balita dalam keadaan merangkak muncul dibalik kaki Ibunya. Balita itu tampak berusaha berdiri namun, terus terjatuh.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat usaha Naruto. Ia berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi balita itu. Dia pun membantunya berdiri hingga benar-benar berdiri dengan benar.

"Nah, kau ingin menyampaikan apa, my little evil?" Tanya Sasuke menatap mata biru bulat itu malas. Dia melihat Naruto tampak memiringkan kepalanya dan,

'Chuuu~

Sebuah kecupan manis pun mendarat dipipi Sasuke. Sasuke tampak membatu dan menatap Naruto yang telah menciumnya.

Detik kemudian, dia mengulaskan senyum tipis dan mengacak surai pirang jabrik Naruto yang sangat lembut itu, "Aku juga sayang padamu, Naruto." ucapnya dengan lembut.

Sementara Naruto tampak tertawa lebar dengan mata menyipit. Entahlah, rasanya balita bermata biru safir itu sangat senang jika kakaknya tahu apa yang ingin ia sampaikan sebenarnya.

Sasuke tampak ikut tertawa kecil dan memeluk Naruto sebagai seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya.

Ya, Sasuke memang sangat menyayangi Naruto walaupun dia terus membuatnya naik pitam.

Sekesal-kesalnya, sesebal-sebalnya, dan semarah-marahnya ia terhadap Naruto, dia tak akan bisa untuk tidak menyayangi balita girang itu.

Yeah ... Sasuke akan terus menyayangi adiknya lebih dari apapun, siapapun, dan sampai kapan pun ...

I will always love you, My little brother ...

**FIN**

* * *

Gyahahaaha! One shoot pertama ku nih xD

Fic ini ku tunjukan untuk adik tercinta ku yang bernama Putri yang sering aku panggil dengan 'Mochi'. (Habis bentuk mukanya mirip mochie -3-)

Umurnya baru 2 tahun tapi jahilnya ... Beuh! Bikin kesel!

Tapi, senakal-nakalnya dia, Ari tetap menyayanginya melebihi diri Ari sendiri. TwT

Fic ini juga versi kebalikan dari I Hate you but i love u, my litlle brother

Oh ya, fic ini juga sebagai permintaan maafku karena tidak bisa mengupdate cerita Princess Man!, I hate u but I love U (terutama untuk yang ini), my little brother, No yuri! Yes Yaoi, Dreams True (hiks ... Yang ini belum punya ide sampe sekarang), Shorai, dll xD

Hontou gomenne ... (-/.\-)

Yosh! Arigatou telah membaca fic gaje ini :D

**MIND RNR MINNA-SAN!**


End file.
